blackforgefandomcom-20200214-history
Arcos City
Arcos City is a past military stronghold that is now home to over 20000 humans. It is a refuge against the darkness of the wastes, boasting one of the strongest groups on earth. It is also home to the Arcos Storm Hammers, an elite caste of mech-warriors who protect the villages and poor farms that fill much of the land surrounding the city and the Brethren of the Black Forge, another military branch. During the fall Arcos remained neutral in all the wars and had its own supply of troops and food which allowed it to survive this disruptive time relatively un-touched meaning it had retained most of its resources and technology, making it one of mankind's few last remaining havens and place of civilisation. After the fall the underground bunkers were massively expanded over the years to gradully form the huge sphere shaped chamber which houses the structures below the earth. Fortifications & Layout The fortress which can be een above the ground protects the entrance to the city which is actually for most part, underground and is home to a hardy, sizable population some of who are ex-military personal from before the fall, while others have simply migrated to the city. A massive spherical chamber with a diameter of 750 metres lies underneath the foundations of the base and houses all the civic buildings, homes and economical structures of the city. In the middle of the chamber, leading down fm the fort above, is a massive steel and concrete structure that goes from the roof of the chamber to the floor. Approximately a third along this structure from either end are a pair of forts which monitor the city and the surrounding terrain and control the security systems. They also house the city's generator and civic centre, where the city council and military leaders meet and conduct the day to day business and politics of the city. within the main central structure (which is known as the Arcos Pillar) are lift shafts and stairwells, which provide access to all levels of the city. From the Arcos Pillar radiate numerous walkways and plazas which are suspended on steel and titanium cables, some of the larger ones are also stabilised by anti-gravity plates. It is on these plazas that the homes, shops, businesses, stalls, laboratries, graineries, storage and all the other structures a city needs to function are built. The Arcos Storm Hammer and Brethern of The Black Forge compunds are situated on the top level where they can more easily access the surface to launch attacks and defences. On the lowest levels are hydroponics centres and mining institutions that feed and cloth the city as well as providing the raw materials with which to fuel the citie's economy. The walls of the chamber itself are layered with concrete and reinforced steel fibres, to prevent caveins and to keep the burrowing horrors (such as the tunnel dwellers) of the world out. The mine entrances and the mines themselves that go relatively deep are guarded at all times in fear of attack and are strictly off limit to all but the highest ranking personal. The surface fort itself, is known as the 'Black Bastion' and is manned day and night by the armed forces and has thick, high walls (approx 4 stories by 10 metres). There are numerous turrets, many of them which are automated, that provide heavy defensive power for the Bastion and anti-air defences. Resources Arcos as mentioned before has intensive hydroponic farms which feed the population, however it has numerous mines to harvest minerals and ore, with refeineries to process them and factories to turn them into the final product, be it knives and forks or military grade munitions. Arcos also controls a 20 mile radius of land land surrounding Arcos, which after the fall was restored to a lush, verdant series of plains and woodland using experimental terra forming technology. However this ecosystem is fragile, requiring constant careful administration of the number of plants and animals within the restored territories. It is within these plots of land that numerous farms, plantations and towns produce goods and other resources to fuel Arcos Citie's economy. Common good include crops, fruit, clothes, cotton, crude alcoholic beverages and scavenged materials. The economy of Arcos is enougth to feed its growing economy and population and to keep it from declining, providing pirates, mutants or aliens don't disrupt the economy by attacking trade routes or towns and farms where the goods are produced. To deal with these threats the Arcos Storm Hammers send squads out to patrol the borders and protect the roads and towns, the Brethen of The Black Forge are also involved in capacity by maintaining small garrisons in towns and along major roads. The woods and animals are carefull monitored and cultivated to nurture the blighted land back to life while extracting useful resources, such as timber, fish and medicinal plants at a sustainable rate. There are also several small quarries and large scavenging camps where stone is produced and military equipment from pre-fall stockpiles is retrieved, though the land is becoming increasingly verdant it is fraught with dangers as monsters and bandits ply the roads, held just at bay by the Brethen of The Black Forge and on more volitile circumstances, the Storm Hammers. This means the economy and security of the state is constantly under threat from collaspe and despair as blood is spilt in the daily war for survival as man battles beast and poverty to thrive and cling to life. Infrastructure There are several well-maintained roads between Arcos and the outlying townsteads, these roads are built using quarried stone and overlaid with residue from harvested tree sap. This makes the roads durable and easy to maintain and they cover a fair stretch of Arcosian territory as they are continually being expanded as restoration and scavenging projects spread though the secured lands even as mutants, tunnel dwellers and other threats constantly ravage and test the boundaries of this burgeoning city-state. Currently communication networks are being installed between the toowns, but due to the instability of the environment, which is still laden in ash and radiation in places, messages are short and fragmented, often making communications unreliable or outright impossible as the technology struggles with the recovering, but frequently harsh and extreme environment. Due to these problems roads have to be durable with garrisons in the more important towns and roads to solve any problems that might arise as the frequent monsoons during the wet season or the seething sandstorms during the dry season when temperatures are punishingly high during the day and freezing at night make the land a hostile, if lush and verdant place at the best of times. Soldiers and travellers also have to be wary of increasingly frequent Degoradon and Anomoserpentus incursions, to make matters worse the numbers of reports concerning Tunnel Dweller sightings and encounters are also on the increase as the creatures try to dig their tunnels under Arcos City and the outlying settlements. As a result the watter supplies of both Arcos City and the smaller towns and villages have to be fortified and constantly guarded, with sensitive equipment and tunnels dug around and underneath water sources (many of which are still being treated for radioactive posions while purification systems are being built) to detect and repel increased dweller activity. Category:Places Category:All Content Category:Australia